


Overseers Can't Notice Heresy Right Under Their Noses

by voidslantern



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, Low Chaos (Dishonored), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 08:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12955482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidslantern/pseuds/voidslantern
Summary: You can Blink around and they won't even stop you. Overseers, really? Really?





	Overseers Can't Notice Heresy Right Under Their Noses

The Outsider actually cracks a smile as he watches Corvo at the Boyle masquerade Blink to and fro right in front of an Overseer’s nose, Corvo’s own disbelief he isn’t being prosecuted as a heretic right there on the spot making the feeling of actual joy stir somewhere so deep within the Outsider he can’t help but lean forward and whisper in Corvo’s ear:

“You have to try harder, my dear Corvo.”

The Serkonan’s surprise is hidden underneath the mask, but the Outsider still senses clever eyes peering at him through the lenses.

“Are you offering a challenge?” he gestures casually at the oblivious Overseer.

“I can even provide with a boon should you succeed,” the Outsider purrs in his ear, eyeing the Overseer with something almost mischievous lurking behind his black eyes. 

Corvo’s grin is practically palpable, and he attracts a few glances from men and women at the masquerade. Corvo shines so bright amongst them, and the Outsider doesn’t feel like sharing the man with anyone at all tonight, especially when he accepts, squaring his broad shoulders and flexing his Marked hand.

“Don’t take too long,” the Outsider whispers, and shivers of anticipation run down the masked man’s spine.

This is going to be a long, entertaining night.

**Author's Note:**

> Found this drabble in my drafts and decided to post it here. I need to sit down and write more for Dishonored.


End file.
